Wigglepedia Fanon:The Best of The Wiggles (1997)
The Best of The Wiggles is a fanmade album released in November 1997. It compiles some of The Wiggles best known songs up to that point from albums The Wiggles, Here Comes A Song, Stories and Songs, Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff, The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack and it even had some songs specially made or altered for the release. An accompanying video was released in December 1997, coinciding with the theatrical release of The Wiggles Movie. The VHS contained songs from ABC For Kids Live In Concert, Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff and Wiggledance. They couldn't use footage from The Wiggles Movie because it was owned by 20th Century Fox, not the ABC. The filmed prologues and epilogues for the video as well as prologues for specific songs, starring The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur on the set of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. Other songs retained original prologues from their respective videos. The album and video went out of print in 2000, making it one of the Wiggles' videos that was availiable in stores for the shortest amount of time, along with Wiggledance (1997), Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997-1998) and Toot Toot! (1998). The video was rumoured to be re-released on DVD in 2011 with The Wiggles first two music videos, Get Ready To Wiggle and Dorothy the Dinosaur, from ABC For Kids Video Hits and ABC For Kids Video Hits Vol. 2 respectively, as bonus tracks, as well as a photo gallery but The Wiggles released Big Birthday instead. CD and cassette songs #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do the Twist)? #Here Comes A Bear #Hot Potato #Rock-a-bye Your Bear #Quack Quack #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Henry's Dance #Captain Feathersword #Big Red Car #Fruit Salad #I Love It When It Rains #Wags the Dog #Wake Up Jeff! #Shaky Shaky #Whenever I Hear This Music #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Baby Beluga #Di Dicki Do Dum #Let's Have A Party #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Uncle Noah's Ark #Okki Tokki Unga #Joanie #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Georgia's Song #The Monkey Dance #O Epoe Tooki Tooki version #Five Little Ducks #Dancing Ride #Nya Nya Nya #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Get Ready To Wiggle #The Wiggles' Message #Wiggly Medley VHS songs #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist)? #Here Comes A Bear Live #Hot Potato #Rock-a-bye Your Bear #Quack Quack Live #Dorothy the Dinosaur 1992 #Di Dicki Do Dum #Henry's Dance #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance) Live #Uncle Noah's Ark #Wags the Dog #Okki Tokki Unga Live #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Big Red Car #Fruit Salad #Baby Beluga Live #The Monkey Dance #Five Little Joeys #Nya Nya Nya Live #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Get Ready To Wiggle #Wiggly Medley during credits Trivia Songs appearing on album version but not on video Captain Feathersword, I Love It When It Rains, Shaky Shaky, Whenever I Hear This Music, Let's Have A Party, Joanie, Ooh It's Captain Feathersword, Georgia's Song, O Epoe Tooki Tooki, Five Little Ducks, Dancing Ride. Songs appearing on the video but not on the album Five Little Joeys Category:Wigglepedia Fanon